


FIC: Mrs. & Mrs. Mord'Sith 5/8

by trancer



Series: Mrs. & Mrs. Mord'Sith [5]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-27
Updated: 2010-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara and Kahlan are married spies, with a *mostly* picture perfect marriage. But, when Cara's past catches up to them, their lives are about to change in the most unexpected of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Mrs. & Mrs. Mord'Sith 5/8

**GNN BREAKING NEWS  
‘D’HARAN LOYALISTS INSTIGATE RIOTS OVER LEAKED RAHL ARREST WARRANT’**

[The commercial for ‘Biagra’ fades to black, then fades up on anchor Lilly Johannsen. She has a serious look on her face, shuffling the papers on the news desk with one hand, while she presses a finger to the IFB in her ear. The CG at the bottom of the screen displays: D‘Haran violence escalates.]

Lilly: Thank for staying with GNN and our continuing coverage of the riots breaking out across cities within D’Hara. Here’s a recap of what we do know. Approximately ten hours ago, a top secret memo from the US Government was leaked asking for the D’Haran Prime Minister’s help in the arrest of Darken Rahl. D’Haran Loyalists, those who wish to see the D’Haran government return to the rule of Rahl, took to the streets in protest of both the arrest warrant for Rahl and the Prime Minister possibly giving aid to US forces seeking to arrest Rahl.

[An image pops up on the screen, on the right side, a color headshot of Richard Cypher. On the left, a grainy black and white photo of Darken Rahl.]

Lilly: The arrest warrant comes after unconfirmed allegations that Darken Rahl attempted to assassinate Richard Cypher, the Seeker. This isn’t the first time Rahl has been accused of criminal activity both inside and outside of D’Hara. While no charges have ever been filed, or evidence brought to light, rumors still run rampant that the heir to the D’Haran throne is also a criminal mastermind.

[The image switches to the infamous Larry King Live interview of 2007.]

Darken Rahl: These accusations are ridiculous and nothing more than a deliberate and despicable smear campaign against me and my efforts to give my people what they want. D’Hara was better under the leadership of Rahl. I am a man of peace, Mr. King. I believe in justice, honor and democracy. And if the people think they would be better under my rule, I am only attempting to give the people what they want.

**

CLIT ISLAND, LOCATION UNKNOWN

It had been a mistake. Cara turned herself into the MBI, told them she was a double agent and proceeded to spill her guts, telling them everything she knew about CLIT and the Mord‘Sith. At the time, she just didn’t tell them everything. She’d held back. After ten years within the organization, Cara found completely cutting her ties not so easy. She’d spilled her guts to the MBI but left out a few things, left, unrevealed, one last Mord’Sith hideout. She thought, at the time, it was a gift to her Sisters. A way for the Mord’Sith to continue to survive. Even Cara couldn’t take 10 years of history and just throw it away.

Until today. The day her Sisters had tried to kill Kahlan, their unborn child.

The last Mord’Sith compound was on an island, twenty miles off the western coast of Costa Rica. Surrounded by a veil of magic, to the untrained eyes, it was nothing more than a stretch of water. Cara’s eye was anything but untrained.

She scaled the sheer cliff wall on the south side of the island. Where the wall of the compound met the edge. A black dot against gray rock, her gear bag filled with weaponry softly clanked against her back.

Reaching the top of the cliff, Cara quickly took out the two sentry guards closest to her. She swung a cable-released hook over the wall then quickly climbed with the rope attached.

As she crested the wall, spotlights turned on as klaxon alarms pierced the night air. They‘d been expecting her. Perfect. Shots rang out. Cara cut right, hard, running across the parapet, bullets pinging off stone, dusting Cara.

A Mord’Sith stood before the entrance to the sentry tower, guarding the staircase leading down. Cara pulled her semi, fired twice, then leapt over the guard’s collapsing body. She kicked open the door to the stairwell, firing her weapons as she descended. Red leather clad bodies dropped in chaotic succession, littering the steps, the air smelling of gun powder and blood.

Reaching the floor level, Cara cracked open the door, peering quickly outside. Mord‘Sith, 15 of them, with nothing more than their Agiel’s in their hands and Cara understood. If this was to be a showdown between Sisters, it would be fought like Sisters.

Cara slowly opened the door to the stairwell. In her black, Mord‘Sith-cut leathers, hands raised, guns dangling by the receivers with her thumbs, Cara sauntered out into the courtyard.

Leather creaked as multiple hands tightened around just as many Agiel’s, the magic sounding like distant screams carried on the breeze. Cara dropped her guns to the ground.

“I just want you all to remember, I trained most of you,” she drawled icily, casually pulling both the Agiel’s tucked in her belt as she walked deeper into the courtyard, allowing herself to be circled. “And those I didn’t train were trained by someone I did. You *will* lose.”

The whisper of motion behind her and Cara lowered to a crouch, spinning on the ball of a foot. She swung her Agiel, the rod screamed as it caught her attacker against her lead foot, knocking the Mord’Sith off balance. Cara lunged forward, plunging the tip of her other Agiel into the woman’s stomach. Lips curling into a snarl as the woman screamed.

It was on. They rushed towards in her a frenetic organized chaos, their numbers increasing as more filled in behind them. An army against one. The courtyard filled with the sounds of hissing Agiel’s, punches and kicks. One, two, three at a time, Cara’s enemies went down. The smile on Cara’s face turned almost feral in intent. Agent of the MBI, Mord‘Sith, the Shadow, it made no difference the title. This was who Cara was. Like she’d been _built_ for it - battle, fighting, killing.

The last of the Mord’Sith’s, cream of the crop, best of the best and still they fell before the Mord‘Sith known as Cara Mason. Cara’s muscles burned, her lungs ached, bruises formed upon bruises. Her vision went blurry as tears filled her eyes. These were her Sisters, her _SISTERS_. She’d trained them, fought side by side with them, broke bread, healed wounds, shared beds. Being a Mord’Sith was in Cara’s blood, as were they. It seemed fitting they would die at her hands, the hands of a fellow Sister, it just didn’t make it right.

An eternity later, as the sun cracked over the horizon, the battle was over. Cara stood, Agiel’s in both hands, sweat dripping from her face, black leathers spattered with blood. With eyes angry and heated, she turned them towards the compound. There was still one more.

“DENNA!” Cara roared, pushing open the double doors to the compound as she stalked inside.

Boot heels on stone floor echoed off the walls as Denna, at the far end of the corridor, made her entrance. Agiel’s, white and matching her leathers, grasped in both her hands.

“Welcome home, Cara,” she purred.

“Why?” Cara hissed through clenched teeth.

“If you haven’t figured that out? You’re not as smart as I thought you were.” She smiled emptily, tapping an Agiel against her thigh as she made her way down the small steps. “Your place is here. It’s always been here. And you can never escape,” she chuckled, edging closer across the floor. “Did you think you could hide from me? Did you think *she* would be safe in your little cave?”

“What?” Cara stammered.

“You can imagine my disappointment when I realized you weren’t there. But, don’t worry..” Denna stopped in her tracks. She raised one of her Agiel’s, gazing at it reverently. “It was quick and merciful. It’s strange though,” she paused, brows crinkling as her expression turned to one of puzzlement. “Even at the end, she had this look on her face, like she really expected you to come and save her.”

A scream tore up from Cara’s throat, rage and pain and sheer fury. She launched herself towards Denna, running at full bore. Denna smiled in delight, gripping her Agiel’s and as she ran towards Cara.

Their collision was a bone jarring hard and loud smack of Agiel against Agiel. Cara’s red. Denna’s white. Cara blocked one Agiel, only to feel the hard, stinging jab against her ribs. She spun with the blow, whirling around and backhanding Denna across the face. Denna mimicked, spinning, striking with her leading arm.

They moved like two swordsmen with double blades - parrying, thrusting, slashing and jabbing. Neither able to gain the upper hand.

“You know what your problem is, Cara?” Denna grunted through clenched teeth, through lips still smiling. Cara thrust down with both Agiel’s, Denna blocking with her own, both pushing into the other. Until their faces were inches apart, separated by the connected Agiel’s that hissed and spat. “You always thought you were better than me.”

“That’s because,” Cara grit. “I am better.”

Cara pushed again, sending Denna back, just enough for Cara to bring her knee up and into Denna’s stomach. The air whooshed from Denna’s lungs and she stumbled back, kneeling down with an arm over her stomach. She lifted her head, blue eyes twinkling and bright as her mouth pulled into a wide smile.

Denna darted towards the stairs, laughing like these were old times, Cara quickly on her heels.

The middle of the stairs and Denna turned, facing Cara while walking backwards up the stairs, her Agiel’s at the ready. “You know why you can’t win, Cara?”

“I know I’m going to kill you,” Cara growled, clenching her fists tighter around her Agiel‘s as she stalked up the stairs. “That’s all that matters.”

“And then what, Cara? The MBI thinks of you as an embarrassment. You’ve turned your back on your Sisters. You’re no longer the Shadow. And now?” she licked her lips, eyes alight as her words hit Cara like a blow. “You know longer have Kahlan. And what do you think the few allies you have left will think when they find out you lead the Mord’Sith straight to the great Kahlan Amnell. Even if I die, I win. Because, you? Have nothing left to live for.”

The words burned like acid poured over her insides. Insides already hollowed out and empty. Because Denna was right - Cara had nothing left to live for. There would be no redemption, just constant pain and regret. Hollow, empty, cold, but there in the hollow emptiness that’d become her soul, there was one emotion left, one Cara drew upon as her eyes turned cold as ice and she stalked up the stairs towards Denna - rage.

She screamed, launching herself at Denna. And it was Agiel’s against Agiel’s, blocked kicks and connecting punches. Denna was right, Cara had nothing left to live for. Cara also had nothing left to lose. She channeled that rage into her Agiel’s, her fists and legs. A game of equals tipped in its balance, Denna began to retreat with minute steps even as she fought back. The sarcastic smile on her lips faded into a grim line. Blocks turned weakened, Cara’s blows began connecting without a counter.

Cara slashed and jabbed and kicked. Denna swung down, Cara pulled back then brought her Agiel down on Denna’s wrist, the leather rod dropping from Denna’s grasp and rolling across the floor. With the same hand, Cara swung upwards, knuckles catching Denna under the chin. Denna’s head snapped up then back as she stumbled, drops of red clashing with the whites of her leathers. A swift roundhouse kick to Denna’s other hand and her other Agiel was sailing through the air.

Cara dropped her Agiel’s. She wanted to *feel* this. She grabbed Denna by her leathers, lifted then slammed Denna’s back against the wall. A hand curling into a fist, she unleashed it against Denna’s face. Hard. Again and again and again. For Kahlan. For their unborn child. For a love stolen, snuffed out. For herself, for daring to believe she could ever love.. and be loved in return. She’d lost everything but she still had one thing left. Vengeance.

Denna’s legs gave and Cara lifted her, thumping her hard against the wall. She wrapped her hands around Denna’s throat, arms trembling as she squeezed with everything she had. Glazed blue eyes suddenly sharpened, red painted lips curled into a gloaty smile and Denna started laughing. Laughing.

Cara eased her grip, just a little, gazing puzzled back at Denna. And Cara’s eyes widened, a half second too late, at the realization she’d walked right into Denna’s trap. A puff of air blowing, a stinging pain in her neck and Cara’s vision went blurry. She brought her hand to her neck, pulling out the tranquilizer dart as her legs went rubbery. She slumped to her knees, then onto her back.

Denna’s face, several Mord’Sith’s filled her vision. Denna knelt down, leaning in close, she pressed her lips to the shell of Cara’s ear.

“Like I said, in what world are you better than me?” she drawled, then rose back up to her full height. “Welcome home, Cara.”

**

 _CLIT HEADQUARTERS_

 _TWENTY-SEVEN MONTHS AGO_

 _Denna’s keening wail finally died out, mouth slack open, face frozen from the paroxysms wracking her body. She collapsed, facedown, onto the mattress, boneless body twitching and trembling._

 _“You’re always..” Denna purred contentedly. “So good to me.”_

 _“Yes, Mistress.” Cara lifted upright, rolling back onto her heels. Slowly, she pulled the Agiel from between Denna’s legs, watching Denna’s hips buck and twitch. She held the rod, sticky-wet and glistening, up to the light, examining her handiwork before tossing it onto the floor, discarded and immediately forgotten. She ran her hand over the sweat covering Denna’s ass, then followed with her lips. She drifted upwards, with fingers then lips until her teeth nipped at the base of Denna’s neck._

 _At this point in the proceedings, she would turn her lovers over with expectations of having the favor returned. But, there was no heat in Cara’s touch, no desire in her lips. It was all by rote, the touching, licking, fucking. An hour of strenuous sexual activity and Cara had barely broken a sweat, her heart rate barely above normal._

 _Cara had become bored with sex.. if such a thing were possible. No, Cara realized as she pulled Denna’s earlobe between her teeth, she’d become bored with sex with Denna._

 _For the past six months, Cara had no other lovers except Denna and this definitely wasn’t by Cara’s choice. The, now, Head Mistress always had a special interest in Cara. Lately, it was bordering on obsession. An obsession so strong Cara was beginning to think of getting out._

 _Denna shifted, rolling beneath Cara until they were face to face. She brought her hand to Cara’s face, running her fingers across Cara’s cheek, along her jaw. “You still haven’t answered my question?”_

 _“Which question is that?” Cara half-smiled. “Mistress.”_

 _Denna squinted her eyes, not sure if Cara was joking or not. “The question as to whether or not you’ll agree to be my wife.” Cara stiffened and Denna sighed deeply at the resistance. “You should be more than just an agent, Cara. No other agent knows as much about our organization than you. But, there are still secrets to be learned. As my wife, my equal, you’ll know everything.”_

 _This was Cara’s assignment, to infiltrate CLIT and learn everything about the organization. No one told her there’d be strings attached, serious strings. But what else was there? This wasn’t just Cara’s job, it was her life and it wasn’t like life was presenting her with any alternatives._

 _So, she did what she was supposed to do - close eyes halfway, curl lips into seductive smile, run tip of tongue up jaw, kiss, seduce, conquer._

 _Cara leaned in, pressed her lips to Denna’s, ran her tongue over Denna’s lips then breathed into her mouth._

 _“Yes.”_

**

 _Wake up, Cara. Wake up, Cara. WAKE UP, CARA!!_

Cara’s eyes snapped open as she sucked in a hard breath. Head pounding, she opened her eyes at winced at the slice of pain the act induced. But, she didn’t have to open her eyes to know where she was. She could feel it, in the straining of her arms from hands bound by metal and chains. The air on her naked skin. The chambers where enemies were tortured and agents broken. Cara was both and neither.

“Glad to see you’re awake.”

Cara opened her eyes again to the sound of Denna’s voice. Denna had changed into white leathers not splattered with blood. Surrounding her, and Cara, were a dozen Mord‘Sith. Faces Cara didn’t recognize. Most likely trained by Denna and completely loyal to her.

Denna stepped towards the circular pit where Cara was suspended. She reached out, clasping Cara’s chin hard and lifting her face. “Look hard, Sisters. This is the face of betrayal. Lies and deceit. But..” Denna leaned in close, eyes burning hot. “Once a Sister, always a Sister. And when a Sister makes an oath, a promise. She keeps it. No matter what.”

“Seriously!?!” Cara jerked her face from Denna’s grasp. “Is that what this is all about? Some goddamned dyke drama!?!”

Denna lurched towards Cara, the anger burning within her. “I offered you *everything*!” she hissed. “And you spat it all back in my face! For a Confessor!”

“Oh please,” Cara huffed. “So you got dumped. Eat some bon-bons, watch _Sex and the City_ and get the fuck over yourself!”

Denna jabbed the tip of her Agiel hard into Cara’s ribs, the Agiel hissing and squealing. Cara pursed her lips, gazed back into Denna’s eyes. Denna withdrew and Cara inhaled.

“Torture me all you want,” Cara chuckled. “But I’ll never stand by your side.”

“Torture you?” Denna stepped towards Cara again. She snaked her hand out, grasping Cara by the back of the head, yanking. “You still don’t get it, do you?” she growled, voice low and threatening. “I don’t have to torture you to break you.”

Denna released her grip. She stepped backwards, her lips curled into a knowing smile. Her eyes on Cara, she nodded her head and there was movement. A door opened, footsteps and the sounds of something being dragged and Cara stiffened at the sight of a prisoner being brought into the chamber.

There was a black hood over her face, her hands and feet were shackled together. She wore nothing more than a long t-shirt, her legs streaked with grime.

Another nod of Denna’s head and the hood was pulled off. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin. The world froze with that instance of recognition.

“KAHLAN!” Cara screamed. She yanked at her restraints, kicking with her legs, a fish caught on a line, she could do nothing.

Kahlan’s eyes widened, her yells muffled by the duct tape over her mouth.

“Do you get it now, Cara?” Denna growled. “Do you understand? Your ability to withstand torture is renowned. But her?” Denna turned, hips swaying as she swaggered over to Kahlan.

“Denna..” Cara hissed. “If you touch her..”

Denna pulled her Agiel from its sheath. She lifted the rod, tilting the tip towards Kahlan‘s face, then lowered, pointing it at Kahlan‘s neck. Kahlan, held by the Mord’Sith flanking, jerked hard to no avail. “What do you think would happen if I touched her here? No, wait!” Denna’s eyes brightened like a demented kid in a candy store. She turned her face to Cara as she slowly, dramatically lowered her Agiel, until it was pointing towards Kahlan’s stomach. “What do you think would happen if I touched her here?”

The tiniest of whimpers escaped Kahlan’s throat and Cara could already feel herself breaking.

“Denna,” Cara exhaled, the fight instantly drained from her as she bowed her head. Denna was right, she didn’t have to torture Cara to break her. “Please.”

“What was that?” Denna stalked towards Cara. She gripped Cara’s chin, lifting her head. “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Please.” She could see Kahlan struggling against her restraints, head furiously shaking no. It didn’t matter. “I’ll do whatever you want. Just.. don’t hurt her.”

Denna leaned in closer, examining Cara’s face with her eyes. “I believe you,” she said, her voice still harsh. “But, I also know you. The moment she’s safe, you’ll be calculating an exit strategy. At the expense of my demise. Don’t worry,” she winked. “I planned for that as well.”

Another nod of her head and a Mord’Sith swiftly moved forward out from the shadows. She held a silver tray, holding a small crystal vial filled with a glowing pink liquid. Denna grasped the vial, lifting it up to the light.

“I told you there were more secrets to be learned. I’m sure both of you,” she cast her eyes towards Kahlan then back to Cara. “Are more than aware of the Sisters of the Dark’s binding spell. We have something similar, created by our ancestors, back when we were still bound to the Lord Rahl. The spell had been lost for ages and only until just recently found again. What you’re looking at Cara,” Denna paused, admiring the vial, more for herself than anything. “Is a small piece of Kahlan’s essence, her soul, if you will. The moment I drink this, that essence is inside me and we are bound. Permanently. If my heart stops,” she lifted her eyes to Cara’s. “So does Kahlan’s.”

“Denna,” Cara croaked, as if the very word caused her physical pain. “I’ll do anything you want. You’ve won.”

Denna shrugged her shoulders, smiling coyly. “I know.” Then, she popped the vial’s top off with a thumb and downed the contents. Cara yanked at her restraints, as if by will alone she could pull the chains from the ceiling. Denna’s eyes fluttered closed, she swayed on her feet, once, twice. Kahlan swayed as well, the strength in her legs failing and the Mord’Sith holding her by the arms pulled her back up to her feet.

Slowly, Denna opened her eyes. Drew the back of her hand across her lips.

“I..” Green eyes burned with hatred as she spat. “Am going to kill you.”

Denna wagged a white gloved finger. “Uh-uh-uhhh. My heart stops? So does your beloved’s. Lower her,” she commanded and the chains hanging Cara by the wrists were lowered just enough so her feet touched the ground. Denna circled around, like a cat towards its prey, until she was directly behind Cara. She stepped over the wall of the pit, approached until leather met skin. Denna placed her hands on the swell of Cara’s hips.

“There is,” she husked into Cara’s ear. “One more thing. One little incentive to keep you on the straight and narrow. Remove the tape from Kahlan’s mouth.”

Just like that, the tape was removed without any delicacy or hesitation.

“Cara,” Kahlan pleaded. “Youdon’thavetodothis!”

Denna pulled Cara to her. Her eyes on Kahlan, she brought her lips to Cara’s ear. “Choke,” she whispered.

“Wecanfigure..”

And Kahlan’s words cut off. A panicked look filled her eyes. She jerked at her chains, bringing her hands to her throat. Face turning beet red, mouth slacking open as she forcibly sucked hard gasps of air into her throat.

“A Mord’Sith twist,” Denna purred into Cara’s ear. “Kahlan’s essence is inside me. Not only am I bound to her, I control her. One word, one thought and I can end her life.”

Kahlan dropped to her knees, one hand palm flat to the floor, the other grasping at her throat.

“All right.” Cara began to feel something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Fear. “You’ve won Denna!”

“Have I?” Denna taunted. “Swear your allegiance to me.”

Lips turned blue, Kahlan fell onto her side. Her panicked gasps for air slowing.

“I swear,” she breathed like she couldn’t believe the words coming from her lips.

“You promise to give yourself over to me?” Denna ran her tongue up the line of Cara’s ear, smiling as Cara shuddered in revulsion. “Fully. Completely.”

Kahlan’s head moved, turning towards Cara with eyes glazed. Dying.

“I promise.” She blinked through burning eyes as something wet and warm trailed down her cheek. A tear. And then another.

“Fully and completely, Cara? Spirit, mind..” her hands roamed, cupping Cara’s breasts. “And most definitely body.”

Her muscles strained, strained so hard her entire body was trembling, shaking, on the verge of convulsing. A feeling Cara had only felt once before, like a dam under too much water, she was breaking. It was all her fault. Her fault. She’d fallen in love with Kahlan. She’d put Kahlan in her orbit, brought this world to Kahlan’s doorstep. Now, Cara’s world was killing Kahlan. Their unborn child.

  
“Goddammit, Denna!” she hissed through her clenched teeth. “Anything you want. Anything. Just..”

Cara broke. She exhaled, long and ragged, deflating like a popped balloon as every muscle in her body un-tensed. “Please,” she said with something resembling a sob.

“Good girl,” Denna purred, gently placing her lips to Cara’s cheek. “Breathe, Kahlan Amnell.”

Whatever force held Kahlan’s throat suddenly released. Her lungs acted instinctively, sucking in a long breath of air. She rolled onto her back, coughing and sputtering. Alive. Her hands immediately went to her stomach, her body sagged as she sighed in relief at what she sensed, what she *felt*, there. Life.

Denna stepped backwards, withdrawing her hands. “Get her up.”

The agents reached out, pulled the still coughing Kahlan to her feet.

“Bring her to Cara. Let them say their goodbyes,” Denna said, moving outside the pit. She paused, turning towards Cara. “I may be a heartless bitch. But, I’m a heartless bitch who keeps her word.”

The guards moved Kahlan until she was inches from Cara. She reached up with her bound hands, cupping Cara’s face as she pulled their lips together.

“I’m so sorry.” Cara’s face scrunched, chest wracking convulsively, like her body was trying to remember how to cry. Cara hadn’t cried in so very, very long. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I didn‘t..”

“Shh, my love,” Kahlan whispered, nuzzling their noses together. “I love you, Cara Mason. Don‘t you ever forget that.” She pulled her face closer, bringing her lips to Cara’s ear. “I will find a way to save you. Just, please.. you just have to hold on.”

Denna watched with her arms folded over her chest, hips canted. She rolled her eyes at the scene playing before her eyes. “Enough,” she waved a hand. “Take her away.”

Just like that, Kahlan was jerked back and away from Cara, a hood forcibly shoved over her head. Flanked and held by agents, she was dragged away into the darkness.

“Kahlan!” Cara yelled out to her.

“Don’t worry,” Denna sauntered back into the pit. “As long as you keep your end of the bargain, I’ll keep mine.” She extended a hand and a thick, leather collar attached to a long, silver chain was quickly placed into it. Gently, almost lovingly, she wrapped the collar around Cara’s throat. Denna thread the chain through her hand until she grasped the end. She stepped out of the pit as the chains binding Cara’s wrists were lowered, the cuffs released.

“Now,” Denna said as she swaggered towards the entrance, the chain dragging behind her until it pulled taut and the moment passed where Cara contemplated giving resistance. “Let’s see if you can keep *your* word.”

**

RAMSTEIN AIR FORCE BASE, RAMSTEIN, GERMANY

The helicopter hadn’t even landed, feet from the surface, and Kahlan was already sliding open the door, hopping onto the helipad and rushing towards the entrance.

As customary in situations like Kahlan’s, not that situations like Kahlan’s had ever happened before, a Confessor and a Wizard of the First Order were waiting for her. To question, read: interrogate, Kahlan in regards to the last 78 hours. She’d awoken in a Paris hotel, signed in Cara’s name and paid in full for the week, a ’Do Not Disturb’ sign on the doorknob. She’d been out for two days. Taking a chance, Kahlan called the Confessor’s, hoping, by now they’d realized the Burn Notice on her was false. They did. Within hours, Kahlan was at the airport being transported by helicopter.

Kahlan didn’t recognize the Wizard. Who stood, hands clasped before him, in his customary robes. She did recognize the Mother Confessor and slowed her steps in recognition of how serious the situation truly had become.

“Kahlan,” the Mother Confessor spoke softly, her face stern and serious.

“Where’s Richard?” she almost snapped. She just needed one goddamned thing in this world to be right. “I’m not saying anything until I see Richard.”

She was led to the third floor, the ICU ward. It was eerily quiet as she waded her way through Confessors and Wizards and Seekers, all there for Richard.

She stopped before the large, rectangular window to Richard’s room, the door flanked by two Seekers. No one was allowed inside except registered personnel. Kahlan, despite having saved the world with him, despite having been engaged to him, was not registered personnel.

Her face paled, fingers shaking as she brought them to her lips to silence the gasp coming from her mouth. Richard lay on the bed, pale as a ghost. There were wires and tubes and needles attached to all manner of machines. His head was wrapped in gauze. His legs, both broken, elevated and covered in thick casts. There was Richard’s right hand. No. The empty space where Richard’s right hand _used_ to be. Now, there was gauze at the end of Richard’s arm where it *should* extend to his hand.

“Oh Richard,” Kahlan sighed. She rested her forehead against the glass, guilt weighing down on her shoulders. He’d been there to save her and this had happened.

“Kahlan!”

She lifted her head at the sound of a familiar voice, smiling for the first time in what felt like years as Zedd, in his wizard’s robes, made his way towards her. The old man’s mouth pulled into a welcoming smile, his face lighting up at the mere sight of her.

He opened his arms, wrapping them around her and Kahlan returned the embrace, pressing her face to his chest. She’d promised herself, as she watched Denna torture her wife, she wouldn’t cry until she held Cara in her arms again. But, as hard as she fought it, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes.

Zedd cast his eyes darkly at the audience around them. Until they got the hint, milling away from Richard’s room and giving Kahlan the privacy she’d earned.

“It’s okay,” Zedd cooed softly, his cheek to the top of her head. “It’ll all be all right.”

Kahlan stayed in Zedd’s arms until her quiet sobs receded to panting sighs. Calming herself, she pulled away from him, his arm still around her shoulder as she turned to look at Richard.

“Darken Rahl did this?” she sniffled, wiping her eyes with back of a hand.

“Allegedly,” Zedd sneered, Kahlan gaping at him with wide and shocked eyes. “Certain files proving Rahl’s involvement seem to have mysteriously disappeared.”

“Richard’s going to be okay?”

“He’ll make it through this. Richard‘s a strong one,” he said, even if the belief didn’t quite reach his eyes. Zedd inhaled deeply, his face turning solemn as he turned his gaze fully to Kahlan. “Kahlan?” he asked.

And Kahlan’s brows scrunched, lower lip beginning to tremble because she knew the question about to be asked. She already knew the answer.

“Where’s Cara?”

The tears she swore would never fall from her eyes, fell again. She looked at him with eyes distant and far away, because if she looked at Zedd, she knew she’d crumble. “They..” she paused, swallowing, crumbling. “They broke her.”

Zedd reached out, pulling Kahlan into his arms again.

“I want her back, Zedd,” she cried into his chest, setting her resolve. “I want her back.”

**  
[Chapter Six](http://trancer21.livejournal.com/191058.html)


End file.
